1. Field of the Invention
the present invention relates to an apparatus for charging a battery of an electric device that has a motor by not charging the battery before the electric device is used, and to a method for charging a battery of an electric device that has a motor by using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric devices with motors run on either a 220V AC supply or on batteries that produce electrical power to the motors. While AC supplies are being used to power these motors, however, batteries are deemed to be continuously discharged due to their power consumption. Accordingly, batteries need to be charged before use.